Modern vehicles, such as passenger and commercial vehicles, have various components and systems within vehicle engine systems. Examples of such components and systems can include fuel and air intakes. Air intake systems may include a surge tank and a lower inlet manifold. The lower inlet manifold connects to a portion of an engine. Fuel intake systems can include fuel delivery components. An example of a fuel delivery component is a fuel rail that is installed near the top of one or more cylinder heads of the engine system.
The intake system components can be subjected to various forces resulting from collisions, accidents, or impacts to the area of the vehicle near the engine system. For example, the surge tank may contact a dash panel during a frontal vehicle collision. Under certain impact conditions, portions of the surge tank or lower inlet manifold may fracture, break, crack, or otherwise fail. Such failure can cause damage to other engine systems or components such as an engine fuel delivery component.